


【翻译】在你右边

by KATAKATA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam has a lot of feeling ok, pratnership
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAKATA/pseuds/KATAKATA
Summary: This article is translated from On Your Right, written by thingswithwings.The original article was post on April 6, 2014原Summary：一开始，Sam以为Steve可能会死，于是他将the Trouble Man这首歌设置成循环播放，当作了什么保命符。医生面色严峻，声明他们已经竭尽全力，把能做的都做了：取出了Steve身体中的子弹，缝合破损的内脏。几个小时之后，医生的表情不再那么严峻，却多了几分困惑，又过了几个小时，他们举起手臂欢呼，但又带着几分挫败感，因为超级士兵血清的价值很显然不仅仅是使得美国队长以人类历史上用最快的速度跑完一英里。那段时间，Sam一直陪在Steve床边，并且仅用几天时间就习惯了在那个位置上：美国队长的右手边，准备好迎接他的归来，等着看下一步要奔向何处。





	【翻译】在你右边

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Your Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421092) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



 translated from[ On Your Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421092), written by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

 

 

在你右边

## *

一开始，Sam以为Steve可能会死，于是他将the Trouble Man这首歌设置成循环播放，当作了什么保命符。医生面色严峻，声明他们已经竭尽全力，把能做的都做了：取出了Steve身体中的子弹，缝合破损的内脏。几个小时之后，医生的表情不再那么严峻，却多了几分困惑，又过了几个小时，他们举起手臂欢呼，但又带着几分挫败感，因为超级士兵血清的价值很显然不仅仅是使得美国队长以人类历史上用最快的速度跑完一英里。

那段时间，Sam一直陪在Steve床边，并且仅用几天时间就习惯了在那个位置上：美国队长的右手边，准备好迎接他的归来，等着看下一步要奔向何处。

结果，在Steve苏醒之前，那首歌也就播放了二十几遍——Sam在半夜的时候数不清了，他小睡了一会儿。恢复意识的Steve眨了眨眼以适应医院过强的灯光，发出一声低哑的、嘲弄一样的声音：/“注意左边。（On your left）”

Sam笑了一声，因为不到24小时前，他在波拖马可河泥泞的岸边抱起Steve，认定怀里的人已经死了，要不然就是快死了。他一直盯着对方大腿上的伤，从出血量判断已经伤及了动脉，然后他看见Steve腹部的枪伤，一下子就感觉好像有人也朝他肚子上开了一枪。他大声呼唤搜救队的其他成员，抱着史蒂夫跑了过去，那个时候他可不相信Steve能活下来。

“嘿，”Sam终于开口，“不管你信不信，我现在肯定能跑赢你。”[1]

Steve的脸上划过一丝笑意，他稍微坐起来一点，“要打赌吗？”

“别了，我可不跟你打赌，我要你躺好，然后原地复活。”Sam说着，一边按住Steve的肩膀，让他躺回枕头上。

Steve大笑起来：“好久没有这样了，真有意思。”他看Sam一脸迷惑，接着说，“我原来在咆哮突击队，你知道的，也受过很多伤。”他扯开绷带，低下头，盯着那个深及内脏的伤口。那伤口看上去恢复得超乎寻常的好，Sam也发现，这个伤口现在像是经历了四个星期的恢复期，而不是短短的二十四小时。

“不过，之前可没有子弹打到内脏上。”Sam回应道。

“哦，有过的，”Steve的回答得轻巧，“我记得是四次？五次？算是四次半吧。”

Sam扬起眉毛，表示怀疑，低头去看Steve裸露的腹部，上面只有昨天的枪伤，除此之外，十分光滑，毫无疤痕。并且，那真的、真的是很漂亮的腹部，这与目前的对话无关，但Sam还要这么想，因为Steve给了他一个很好的由头去注视美国队长的肚子。

“我不会留疤，”Steve解释说，“总之，我的突击队员们一开始和你一样，都担心得不得了。”

“嗯，一个人有机会被子弹打穿动脉和脏器四次，还要去担心他，这确实是挺蠢的。”

Steve笑着说，“过了一段时间，他们就都知道我不会有事，而且总能康复。”

“我也得搞点儿血清什么的，”Sam接话道。他断了一个肋骨，还有多处严重的淤伤，按以往的经验来看，要想恢复到正常走路而不会时常疼痛的水平，还要等上好几个星期。

“如果你有这个想法，那可以和Banner博士讨论这个问题。”Steve又躺回去，闭上了眼睛。

Sam倒了杯水，往杯子里插了根吸管，递了过去，“给你。”Steve睁开眼睛，向前倾身，把吸管叼进嘴里。这时候不是很明显，不过也看得出他的嘴唇非常漂亮。

“Banner博士？就那个绿巨人？他变成那个样子就是因为这个？”

“就是因为这个。”

“我靠。”

他们沉默了一分钟，然后Sam在想他是不是要主动离开。他想在这里看着Steve醒来，但是这个人也许需要一些独处的时间。

“这是马文·盖伊？”Steve打破了沉默，问道。

“是的。”他们又一起听了一会儿。

“我很喜欢。”

“你最好是喜欢。”

Steve瞥了一眼Sam，又笑了，“有点儿性感。”

“有吗？”Sam可是一个与马文·盖伊亲热无数次的男人，对Steve的评论提出质疑。

“是啊。现在我大概明白你之前的意图了。”[2]

Sam尽量不将诧异表现在脸上，因为Steve可能会借此取笑他，他可不想让一个比电视生得早，身披星条旗的男人这么做，尽管只是揶揄几句，“没错，我精心设计，让你中弹流血，然后就能在医院的床上对你受伤的身体为所欲为。”

“我就知道。”Steve这么说着。他在床上翻来覆去的，显然是在寻找一个舒服的姿势，然而疼痛叫他瑟缩着轻哼出声。

“要帮忙吗？”Sam问道。他有过在住院的退伍兵身边陪床的经历，并且懂得提前询问会比无所顾忌直接上手帮忙要好得多。

“嗯。我就是……这个角度让我的后背很难受。”Steve回答道，他的意思也可能是说让他迅速愈合的腹部有些难受，但这样的差别并不是重点。

“这个给你，”Sam说着，把遥控器递给他，“这是床头，这是脚，这是上，这是下。”

Steve皱着眉头把弄着那个遥控器，按下按钮，然后床垫开始动了，这时候他笑得像个小孩儿。

“我喜欢未来。”他轻声说。Sam忍不住笑了，他从Steve身边抽回身子，准备坐回去，但还没动多远，Steve就抓住了他的手腕。他的肩膀上的枪伤一定恢复得很快，否则没有这么强的抓握力。

“Sam，”Steve叫他。有那么一秒，Sam有些迷茫，还有了一个不现实的想法，就是Steve可能是要吻他。他吞了吞口水。

“嗯？”

Steve变换了抓握的方式，以至于他现在紧握着的是Sam的手掌，而不是手腕。这不像牵手或者什么其他的，就是男人之间兄弟式的握手，但仍然很亲密。Sam认为Steve想要的就是这种亲密感。这是四十年代的男人互动的方式吗？经常相互触摸，还要直视对方的眼睛？只有Steve是这样的吗？这真的很难说。

“谢谢你。”Steve的声音沙哑，“我醒过来的时候，你能在这里真的太好了。这比上一次好多了。”

Sam试着去思考Steve口中“上一次”的意味，然后猛然想起Steve刚从水里出来一定是半醒半溺的。他认识一些在溺水后患有应激障碍的士兵，但是他们历经的要少得多。

“能帮上忙我也很高兴。”Sam说道。他也希望能达到Steve抓握的强度，但是他做不到，只能往回缩了一下手才能回握，又将他的另一只手放到Steve的肩膀上，“看着你醒过来真的很好。”

Steve让他坐回去了，但是Sam依然能感觉到对方手掌的力道，这样的触感真的太棒了，还有，妈的，要是他们成了朋友，Sam真的要下好大的功夫才能不爱上他。

“所以说，Sam，在未来世界，人们在病床上怎么打发时间？”

Sam大笑，这个问题太简单了，“你对电视竞赛了解多少？”

## *

他们用一个下午、晚上以及转天的上午让Steve熟悉了《价格适当》与《家庭问答》[I]，看了一集又一集，直到Steve对Bob vs Drew跟Dawson vs Combs[II]有了正确的看法。他俩人最后都觉得《危险边缘》十分有趣，因为Steve的知识非常零散而深入，Sam则涉猎更广。一旦能从紧急听证会上逃出来或者不用去随便其他什么地方救急，Natasha就会过来和他们待几个小时，她几乎擅长所有领域，真的太可怕了，但她似乎并不了解70年代的美国警匪片，这一点上Sam更胜一筹。

Steve醒来后的早上，她又来了一趟，带了个身材高大的金发男人[III]，Sam几乎马上认出来了。

“Sam，这是Clint，”Natasha介绍到，“他表示万分抱歉，因为世界陷入危机的时候，他关了手机打瞌睡。”

“抱歉，队长，”Clint瞪着Natasha说，“但是，公平地说，我刚结束一项任务，三天没睡觉了。”

“好吧，尽管没有你加入，不过你能睡上觉，我们都感到很欣慰。”Steve的话把Sam和Natasha逗得笑出了声，Clint低下了头。

Steve向他伸出手，Clint回握住，说：“你没事就好，神盾局的事情叫我们都十分震惊。如果你有任何需要，随时找我。”

“就是别在他睡美颜觉的时候。”Natasha打趣。

Clint也向Sam伸出了手，Sam紧紧握住。对方手上奇怪的老茧，叫他意识到：这就是弓箭手Clint Barton。

“Sam？”Clint问道。Sam点了点头。

“认真的，感谢你们在纽约所做的一切。”Sam的话让Clint轻笑一声。

“Sam是Steve的新搭档（new partner）。”Natasha插了一句，“他就是那个背着翅膀的家伙。”

Sam被partner这个词搞懵了，Clint好像明白什么了不得的事情而睁大眼睛，可是他没来得及糊弄过去。

“你在华盛顿干的事情太厉害了，”Clint说，“就是那些飞行动作。”

“谢谢。”Sam回道。

“你还好吧，Steve？”Natasha问道，她的声音没有起伏和偏向，准备好接受任何回答。

“我很好，”Steve眨了眨眼睛，目光移开，接着说，“我想Bucky还活着。”

这对Sam来说是个新闻，Natasha只是点了点头。

“我们还没有找到他。”她轻声说。Sam不能判断她是指的追捕还是在河底坠机的残骸中打捞尸体。

Steve叹气说，“你找不到他的。”

“我看能不能给你弄点儿情报。”Natasha沉默了一会儿，这么说道。

Steve点了点头，“感谢你。”

等两个人离开之后，Sam想问问Steve关于冬日士兵的事情。很显然冬日士兵就是Bucky，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，Sam八年级的历史报告就是关于这个人，也正是这个家伙在两天前把他打到地上，爬也爬不起来。然而，Steve在看电视，全神贯注，还顺带问一些关于《危险边缘》的问题，漫无边际地猜测着价格，显然还没有准备好回答Sam的问题。

他还想问Natasha口中的那个“partner”是从哪里来的。她是认为他与Steve从现在开始要一起工作了吗？因为Sam在退伍军人管理局（VA）已经有了一份工作，而且，不管怎么说，Steve Rogers并不像是需要一个合伙人或者搭档——或者，好吧，就算是Steve需要一个搭档，那也不会是他。

Sam把这些问题留在心里，打算等一等再说。

那天晚些时候，又来了更多探病的人，Sam立马认出了他们。

“Sam Wilson，这是Tony Stark，Pepper Potts, 还有Bruce Banner。”

“你就不能直接给我打个电话吗？”Stark一只手搭在Steve肩膀上，抱怨着。Potts弯下腰要亲吻他脸颊，Steve抬起身体。Banner在病房角落里尴尬又真诚地挥了下手。

“电话不可靠，那种情况下不知道谁我们的同伴。”Steve说道。

“嗯哼，看来我必须设计些什么，保证我们能在神盾掌控的系统之外进行联络。”

“这个想法真的不错，”Potts十分认同，“然后通过它进行紧急集结。”

“我要把这个安排上了。”Banner说道。

接着，Stark将目光完全转到了Sam身上，站起来，向他伸出手。这算是Sam有生之年最惊悚的体验之一。Potts和Banner也同时起来走向Sam。

“见到你很高兴，”Banner说到，“Tony不是那种经常握手的人。”

“所以，这位就是那个新搭档（partner）？”Stark上下打量着Sam。

Sam眨眨眼，又是这个词。他们都是从哪儿得到这种信息的？

Stark点了下头，表示认同，“有你的，Rogers。”他迎上Sam的目光，“我看了你飞行的录像。非常不错。你知道吧，这些翅膀最初是史塔克产业研发的。”

“我知道。”Sam回应道。

“那好，”Stark仰起头，说着，“只要你愿意，我会提供你新的装备，更加现代的设计，就是一句话的事儿。我听说你之前的那一副已经坏了。”

“这个也算安排上了。”Banner接话。

“非常感谢。”Sam十分惊喜。

过了几分钟，Potts对Steve说，“我们不能在这里待太久，我们已经让Jarvis爬取[IV]Natasha昨天公开的所有数据，我们要去见华盛顿的警察，然后还要去找几个华盛顿的老朋友。”

“Stern参议员？”Sam猜测道。[V]

Potts目光尖锐地看他一眼，声音慢了下来：“是的”。

Sam解释说：“他和几个神盾局的特工一起开会，结果那些特工都是九头蛇的手下，我记得那是几年前的一个听证会。”

“嗯，我喜欢这个。”Potts说道，“Steve这次有了一个不错的搭档（partner）。”

“谢谢你，女士。”Sam大笑道。

“打起精神来，大兵。”Stark拍了拍Steve的肩膀，轻快地说着，“这个世界日新月异，而我们还有工作要做。”

Steve笑了下，“没什么新鲜的。”

跟他们在道别后，Sam转过身偷偷瞥了一眼Steve，Steve似乎也在偷偷看他。

Sam终于忍不住问出口：“那个partner到底是真么回事？”可恶，他只是个在VA工作的顾问，他要向自己的朋友真诚发问，即便他与他的朋友是刚刚攀上交情却异常亲密，即便他的新朋友是从1945年就开始被低温冷冻。

Steve歪了歪头，面向Sam，思考了一下，“我不知道，应该是Natasha和他们讲的。但她说得也没错，我们确实是一个很好的团队。”

能够再次飞行的感觉很好，Sam并不想否认，而更重要的是，成为了某人的后援，这种感觉也很好，“你已经把一个政府机构搞垮台了，接下来要做什么？[3]”

“是把九头蛇搞垮台了。”Steve眼中闪着光亮，纠正道，“要是推翻了政府机构，那就叫叛国了。”

在破坏价值几十亿的美军资产时，Sam可没想到这个。但是莫名地，就在此刻，在这样的小病房里，一台老旧的电视还无声地播放着《危险边缘》，他的心如已处在家中，安定了下来。九头蛇只是片障目之叶，是一个让他们去对抗的、名正言顺的敌人，而实际上，他们在对抗神盾局。

“这个风险可真高。”

“没错。”

“然而你并没有回答我的问题，日常工作到底是什么？”

Steve耸了耸肩，“这是个高危工作，我想我们要干掉很多九头蛇特工。而且我……”他咳嗽一声，声音变得紧张而沙哑，“我想去找Bucky。”

自Steve苏醒已经过了一天半，这是他第二次提及其挚友，而就在几天前他与旧友便进行了殊死搏斗。Sam镇静下来，低头看着地板，他怕Steve现在不想被人注视着。

“你确定那是他吗？”没有人知道那天发生在航空母舰上的战斗细节，除了Steve这个被冲上岸的“尸体”。

“是的，而且我想，是他救了我。他没有杀我，反而救了我。”

Sam点点头，没有接话，他要给Steve更多的空间去讲述这件事情，等了很长、很长的时间，Steve才再次开后。

“我不能就这样放他在外面，他还不知道自己是谁。”

Sam点了点头，小心地瞥了一眼Steve的脸——Steve没有哭，但这看起来更像是训练出来的意志力，并不是因为他没有眼泪可流。

“我明白，你当然做不到。”这些话语漂浮在空气中，似乎可以让Steve把握住什么。

“他被困住了，就像我之前困在冰洋中，”Steve说得很慢，他的声音中有怒火也有悲戚，这些Sam之前都听过，但还是叫他难过得像心口被深深地切了一刀，“他就这样被困住了，连他自己都意识不到。”

这次Sam向Steve伸出了手，慢慢往前走了两步，以便Steve能够一眼看到他，并且张开了手掌。Steve立刻握住了，满怀感激，使出的力道大到让人发痛。然而，Sam什么也没说，只是紧紧抓住Steve。

“我们会找到他的。”Sam听到他自己的声音这样说。当年在战争时期是否也这样，Sam想知道，咆哮突击队的全体队员是否也是这样，仅仅是看着Steve Rogers的眼睛就决定此后除了追随他别无选择。

“这不是你的责任，”Steve松开了Sam的手，“不是你的义务。”

Sam微笑着说：“我向你递交了我的简历，我想要这个职位。”

“你认为那只是一个临时的工作。”尽管Steve说的完全正确，Sam还是想张嘴反驳，但是Steve打断了他，“好吧，待会儿再讨论这个，你可以再考虑考虑。”

“没问题。”Sam回应道。Steve的声音不再颤抖了，并且又坐直了身体。Sam原来见过这类人，从来都处事小心，不把血溅到别人身上。Sam完全懂他们，也更懂得不可得寸进尺地强劝他们。[4][VI]

“扶我起来，好吗？我想做一些伸展。”Steve问道。

Sam无法掩饰他的惊讶了：“你认真的？你知道这样会让你伤口崩开吧？”

Steve笑了下，这个笑容里面包含某些迫切的期许，而Sam没有发现。他和昨天一样撩起了衣服，但是现在，他身上只有愈合的、粉色的疤痕。

“你出去吃午饭的时候，护士进来拆了线，”Steve说着，“我明天就出院。”

Sam伸出手摩挲腹部上的那块皮肤，情不自禁地，然后马上意识到这个行为太过不适当，又缩回了手，而Steve只是报以微笑。

“好吧，”Sam说，“屁股挪到床边，看看能做什么。”

Steve一闪身从毯子下面钻出来，他的双腿裸露而修长，肌肉紧实，医院的长袍被扯起来的时候，Sam看见了那大腿上粉色的疤痕，和肚子上那块一样。

他帮着Steve站起来，其中，Steve的手搭在他的肩膀上，吐息缠绕他的脖颈，还有那六英尺二英寸的躯干温暖而充满生气地靠着他的身体。Steve需要一条裤子，这一点过于显然以至于有些惨痛，就算是为了Sam的理智，他也需要条裤子。

“我，额，去给你找一件衣服穿。”Sam这么说着，极力要将目光从steel的腿上扯开，快速躲到走廊。

他拿了一条医院的裤子回来，这时候Steve已经在医院病房的地板上做起了俯卧撑，他的身体平衡得莫名巧妙，医院的长袍正正好好盖住了他的屁股——真他妈可惜。

“给你。”Sam说着，将裤子甩到Steve背上。

“谢谢，”Steve说着，“所以，听着，探视时间要结束了，既然我还没死，护士可能不会让你继续留下来了。”

Sam回敬给他一个表示怀疑的表情，而Steve摇了摇头：“最好别跟护士去理论，相信我。”他接着说，“明天再过来，好吗？大概一点左右，从我公寓里面给我拿些衣服，然后我们就走了。”

“你放心。”Sam说着，他很乐意给Steve留些私人空间，但是就这么离开也很困难，很难相信在他明天回到这里的时候Steve还是这样完整的、活着的。

“Sam，还有，”Steve补充道。

“嗯？”

“你得冲个澡。”Steve坏笑着像个8岁大的男孩，开了个最有趣的玩笑。

Sam哼了一声，转身离开，“我在你临终床前，你个混蛋（you punk）[VII]”Sam接着说，“抱歉我没先把自己捯饬漂亮了。”

Steve眨了眨眼，好像Sam触到他的哪根神经。

Sam回头问：“怎么？”

“没什么，我……Bucky以前就是这么叫我，”他的笑容变得有些苦涩，“这个在四十年代有些其他的意味。”

“抱歉。”Sam开口。

而Steve摇了摇头，“这没什么。”

“明天见？”

“明天见。”

## *

Sam洗澡，刷牙，用牙线清洁牙齿，拔掉鼻子下面奇怪的毛发，一丝不苟地剃须，用上他最好的剃须水，穿上他最好的却也不够好的衣服——他已经不确定这身衣服怎么样了，然后站在镜子前面，不停地叹气。

“Partners”他喃喃道。他向来不喜欢用这个词指代同性恋人，这听着太严肃，公事公办，又太他妈的模棱两可，含糊不清。“男朋友”他总是这么说，或者有时候，秉持“不问不说”的原则[VIII]，会说成“女朋友”。但是现在，这个词含义上的模糊性几乎叫人极度兴奋，这好像在隐藏着某种亲密关系，超越了同事，甚至是战友。

“振作起来，威尔逊。”他认真地对镜子说。

## *

Sam敲了敲病房的门。

“太好了，你来了。”Steve说。

Sam开口：“我给你带来了裤子和所有东西。”他找这些东西的时候吧Steve那间小公寓翻了个底朝天，那一堵被炸开的墙现在还杵在那里，上面布满了弹孔，真的太奇怪了。

Steve道了声谢，他在浴室换衣服的时候，Sam在外面一边等着，一边忍不住想到底是谁在支付Steve的医疗费用，这不是他第一次好奇这件事情，Steve把他的雇主炸上了天，他的社保可能会因此失效。他们应该在别人也想到这个之前离开医院。

“去吃午饭吗？”Steve从浴室里面出来问他。Sam不禁屏住呼吸，Steve穿着牛仔裤和T恤，又套了件毛衣，这几件都是Sam今天给他带过来的，与三天前那身沾满血和泥污还皱皱巴巴的美国队长制服大不相同了。

“你这样看起来很好。”Sam说道。

Steve给了Sam一个颇有些意味的眼神，[5]过了一会儿，他开口道：“你也是。”然后他向门口走去，又回头加了一句，“我喜欢你的须后水。”

Sam不敢直视Steve的眼睛，因此也万分庆幸Steve没有再看他。

Steve在Yelp[IX]上找了一间泰国餐馆，在那里吃了午饭。Steve点了一吨的食物，其中有一半非常得辣。[6]

对此，Sam表示万分震惊：“三天前你肚子上被钻了个眼儿，现在这样是认真的吗？”

“活在当下，及时行乐。”Steve耸耸肩，“我的本子上写了泰国菜。”

“你还列了什么？”Sam问道。

Steve笑得明快而迷人，“你看这个。”他说着，将自己的小本子递给了Sam。

Sam大笑道：“我懂了，你需要两只手来吃饭。”他打开那个本子，前面有三四十页已经写满了，然后看到底下写着“the Trouble Man（原声）”，还颇有些自得。

“登月？”Sam皱眉问道，“你在未来都呆了多久了，还没有看登月？”

“嗯，我看了，”Steve边吃边说，“那个可太棒了。但是后来，在公园里碰见一个人，他跟我说这些全是假的，我就把它写下来了。”

“行吧，首先，不要跟在公园里认识的人学历史，你是有什么毛病吗？”

“我在公园认识的你。”Steve温和地回敬一句。

“这不是重点。其次，你有把《流言终结者》[X]记到你这个小本本上吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，Sam用夹在本子中间的笔写下了《流言终结者》，“这个节目可以短路（short circuit）掉你遇到的许多问题”

“我看过《霹雳五号》（Short Circuit）。[XI]”Steve插话。

Sam叹了口气，“我们可有的干了。”

## *

午饭过后，他们就在摩尔区散步，这条路跟他们初次见面的地方离得非常近，现在回想起来，就像是好几年前的事情一样。Sam一言不发，只是跟着Steve走，以为这样就能让他的脑子变清醒一点。Steve走到他身旁，以至于两人的肩膀相互摩擦，这种事情可能也属于另一个来自四十年代的男人，或者说是另外一个Steve。Sam保持着这样的距离。

他们走到倒影池旁[XII]，在华盛顿阳光的闪耀下，Steve牵起了他的手。

Sam低头看着两人交握的手，满是诧异，又抬起头来，就在这个时候，Steve凑过来亲吻他，就在这里，世界的中心，Steve的吻直接印在他的嘴唇上，那么柔软而温热，正是Sam想象中的感觉，仿佛正身处一场酣梦中。最好的解释便是他在做梦，毕竟美国队长可不会在国家广场与他如此亲热。Sam没能回吻他，然后Steve抽身了。

“什么？”Sam开口，就好像刚才Steve说了什么话而他错过了。

Steve眉头微蹙，“呃，你没有料到这个吗？”

Sam并不想直接用“没有”来表示自己没有预料到，他只是摇了摇头，然后意识到Steve还牵着他的手。

“抱歉，我……是不是……”Steve看起来十分受挫并且沮丧，十分窘迫而局促。

这Sam都不禁地为他难过起来，问道：“你觉得这是一场约会？”

Steve甩开了他的手，恼火地摊开双手，“不然呢？”

这样再回想，Sam便明白了——须后水、午餐、亲密感，还有散步到两人初遇的地方这样浪漫的事情。

他不得不承认，“确实是，这样就说得通了。”

“谢谢你。”Steve开口，他不再恼火，似乎陷入了窘境，双手不停摆弄，双脚也小幅度地来回挪动。Sam无法漠视这一切，他向前跨了一步，凑上去亲吻Steve。这次，他有了实感，他接受了所有触感：Steve的嘴唇的挤压、胡茬刮擦肌肤还有滑动的舌头，太美好了，真的太美好了，然后，当他们结束亲吻的时候，细小的呜咽声会从他的喉咙里面跑出来。

他们还是站得非常亲近，几乎是胸口贴着胸口。Sam万分庆幸他在几年前就出柜了，因为他确信某些人会在某个时刻窥视他们两个人。[7]

“punk（混蛋）这个词在四十年代指的什么？”Sam问道。

“死基佬（cocksucker）”Steve脱口而出，很轻巧地吐出这个词，而Sam想听他再说一遍，也许再过几天Sam会想听他再说个十遍，“这是贴切的一个词，也带着一种辱骂的成分。这也就意味着你是…接替了这个角色？[8]”

Sam嗯了一声。接着，Steve又吻了他，这次他的手落在了Sam的上臂，拇指有规律而平稳地上下按抚。霎时间，Sam已经想象到他们在床上是什么样子，他操进Steve的屁股里或者吸吮他的阴茎，他们两个人都大汗淋漓而呼吸短促，都互相推搡而又肌肤相贴，渴求着更深、更里面。

他几乎已经品尝到了这一切，又结束了这次亲吻，向后退了一步。

“好吧，这就是我一直在担心的，”Sam轻声说。他环顾自周，不可思议的是周围似乎没有什么人呆愣地看他们，他想可能是前些天那场大爆炸阻碍了旅游交通，就算是有人要窥视他们，也要通过望远镜一类的，“我就是担心你被你的旧友吓坏了，满腹伤感，然后拿我去替代什么人。”

“Bucky，但是我从来没有……”Steve开始要说些什么，Sam等着他的后文，但是Steve没能把这句话说完。

“这不意味着你不爱他，”Sam开口，语气很温柔，“或者，你只是十分想念他，担心他，以至于做了什么蠢事。”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，他的声音柔和了下来，“我好像就是这样。”

Sam这才想起来，他到底为什么要拒绝Steve，他解释说：“我不想要做伴你度过低潮期的一夜情炮友，这也没有什么不好，只是我并不想这样。”

Steve张了张嘴，想说些什么，却讲不出，并且Sam几乎能感受到Steve努力不让自己脱口说出那种应激的、可以用于应对任何问题的回复：“我不会利用任何人做这种事情”。Steve专注于把握住更关键的问题，这种情况下，Steve只能自己扮演一个顾问的角色。

他问道：“你想要的是什么？”

Sam舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想要找到一个合适的词，待想好如何表达的时候，他几乎笑出了声：“我想做你的搭档（partner）。”

Steve点了点头，又叹了口气，抬手捋了捋头发，“好的。”

“我想过了，我想和你一起，穿回那些装备，做些什么好事。”

“你现在正做的，就已经非常好了，”Steve反驳。

 在这种情况下，再继续这种相互的劝解，Sam不知道究竟会有何种进展。

“在VA有很多优秀的顾问，很多人能代替我，”Sam踌躇了一下，然后将手上了Steve的肩，“我有一种感觉，你从高处跳下来，你不相信有多少人能抓住你。”

Steve笑得很勉强，“我也不需要别人接着。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“得了吧，你肯定需要。相信我：你从那样高的地方一跃而下，却想让自己软着陆。这是你最叫人恼火的地方。”

“好吧，”Steve平和地开口，扩大了他的笑容，“我相信你。”

一股暖意涌上Sam的胸口，他忍不住想：与Steve在一起的时候是不是总是这样，总是有这样的感？这样就如同是有人将光芒注入他的身体，让他可以由内而外地迸发出光芒。

“太好了。”他说着。

Steve凝视着他，过了一会，又伸出双手，捧起Sam的脸，拇指摩挲Sam的颧骨，让对方情不自禁深陷其中。

“你是说永远不会吗?”他问道，并且十分慷慨地给了Sam足够的时间去说：是的，永远不会。[9]

Sam并非心如草木，他再一次缩短二人之间的距离——就这一次，就现在。他这样告诉自己，然后再一次落下一个吻，更长久、更深情，那是他所有未言说的话语，是夹杂了期望又混合了忧虑与无助的困窘。他们唇舌分离，接着额头紧贴。

他再次开口：“我是想说让你好好想想，我哪里也不去，就在这里，等你把一切想清楚。”

“是的，”Steve说，“我明白。”

Sam又拉远了两个人的距离，因为如果现在不抽身，他一定会和这个人亲热到下周二，而他又有一堆乱七八糟的事情要处理。他们又开始散步，这是有一小群游客正看他们，抑或是故意避开视线，这并不令Sam吃惊，却有些沮丧。

“怎么的了，从来没见过美国队长在林肯纪念堂和黑人兄弟接吻吗？”Sam嘟囔着抱怨，小声自言自语，生怕别人认出来这个戴着棒球帽的大高个儿是Steve Rogers。可很明显，Steve听得清清楚楚，因为他低声轻笑，松开Sam的手之前还用力捏了一下。

他们继续往前走，渐渐远离了人群，Steve说：“Natasha给我发了个短信，她说我应该见见他，还有我们另一个朋友，就是明天。”

“她有说为什么吗？”

“没有，但我希望你可以和我一块去。”Steve瞥了一眼身侧的Sam，“我们一起找出答案。”

“听起来不错。”Sam赞同道。他们走在一起时，他没有前者Steve的手，没把自己的手塞进Steve的后裤兜里，也不会俯身亲吻Steve的下巴，但是他紧贴着Steve，并肩而行，肩膀相互摩擦，手指偶尔碰触，这些已经足够让他感受到亲密。Steve时不时看他一眼，目光热切，然而Sam并不清楚那是处于对他自己的渴求还是对于即将上路的渴望，他不知道。他所明了的是二人之间的感觉，是什么新奇的、强烈而有力的感觉，是什么能够改变生活的东西。当他们的手臂相撞，Sam只能感受到一种潜在未知的能量，在两个人中间那块小小的缝隙里面连环爆破，火花四射，无穷的、可能发生的未来漫漫展开在他们眼前：他们会成为彼此的一切，他们之间的一切。他们在一起所有事情。[10]

Sam走在Steve身侧，亦步亦趋，等待明天的到来。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 文中数字注脚为译者翻译时可能会造成歧义的部分，罗马字注脚则为注释
> 
> 注释：
> 
> [I] 美国竞答类综艺：The Price is Right和Family Feud以及后文的《危险边缘》即Jeopardy是知识竞答类节目
> 
> [II] 我查不到这个详细的资料，应该指的是上文提及的综艺桥段
> 
> [III] 我怀疑这里代入的是漫画中的鹰眼，不是肥啾。
> 
> [IV] 原文用的crawling，应该是利用网络爬虫抓取网页信息
> 
> [V] Stern是美队2一小时十二分左右出现的那个胖子，和光头说话的那个
> 
> [VI] 作者Notes：The line about Sam and Steve both being careful not to bleed on other people is actually from an interview with Chris Evans（http://herocomplex.latimes.com/movies/captain-america-chris-evans-back-in-action-for-winter-soldier/#/15 ）, b/c he UNDERSTANDS STEEEEEEEVE （然而这个网址点进去之后看不见那个采访）
> 
> [VII] You punk：划重点！后面有提！
> 
> [VIII] Don't Ask Don't Tell：是美国军中对于同性恋的规定，由时任总统克林顿于1993年确立。
> 
> [IX] Yelp：大概就是美国的大众点评了（你队还会用大众点评了，牛批）
> 
> [X] Mythbusters：《流言终结者》美国科普类节目
> 
> [XI] Short circuit：美国八十年代电影中文译名《霹雳五号》；Sam口中的short circuit指的应该是解决问题
> 
> [XII] the Reflecting Pool：队二开头猎盾跑圈的那个地方
> 
>  
> 
> 歧义部分：
> 
> [1] 原文："Believe it or not, hero, I'm pretty sure I can outrun you at the moment."我没有翻译“hero”，这里很明显是调侃，而且“hero”和“bro”在发音上有点像所以还蛮有趣的，原文看上去不也显得突兀，我找不到合适的中文词语来对应这个词。
> 
> [2] 原文：Steve glances at him, smiling again. "It's kinda sexy." Sam, who's made out with dudes to Marvin Gaye more times than he can count, says, "Is it?" "Yup. Now I see what your intentions were." 我怀疑Steve是想说Sam要勾引他，但我没有证据
> 
> [3] 原句："So what do you do, when you're not bringing down government agencies?"这个指的是砸完神盾局之后的计划还是砸之前Steve的日常工作？
> 
> [4] 原句：He knows it from the inside out, and knows better than to push his luck.我不是很懂这句话，讲真。
> 
> [5] 原句：Steve gives him the eye. 为啥是“抛媚眼”？？你队段位这么高吗？咱不懂，咱也不敢问
> 
> [6] 原文：Steve, to Sam's ever-decreasing surprise, orders a ton of food, and half of it spicy enough to eat through the dishes it's served on. Spicy enough to……这个一部分我没太明白，反正就是泰国菜狠辣就对了
> 
> [7] 原句：Sam's sure glad he came out a few years ago, because he's sure someone somewhere is gonna find their camera eventually. 没看懂
> 
> [8] 原句：It means you, uh. Are the catcher. 我怀疑这里Steve指的是Sam取代了Bucky的位置，成了个接盘侠，但我没有证据，后文有说Steve从高处跳下来需要人接着的问题，这里我开始困惑了。
> 
> [9] 原句："Are you saying never?" he asks. It's a simple question, asked generously, with plenty of room for Sam to say yes, never.这一段没头没脑地就出现了
> 
> [10] 原句：When their arms brush, Sam can feel nothing but potential, crackling potential energy in the space between their bodies, endless potential futures unfolding in front of them: all the things they could be for each other, all the things they could be to each other. All the things they could be together.这个句子太长了 我有点儿懵，尤其是最后那个冒号的后面那几个短句，for sb和to sb的区别我完全记不得了


End file.
